


we meet again

by larissel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Years later, Kassandra pays Daphnae one last visit at Chios.





	we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> My second Kassandra/Daphnae fic (seriously, what’s their ship name?), an idea that wouldn’t leave me alone until I write it down. Hope you enjoy because it was quite a ride when I wrote this.

The befallen quietness of the hut was almost deafening – a quietness blanketing over the village – suffocating to those who entered the room to pay their last homage and respect, heads all held up high. However, the situation wasn’t at all helpful when a low sniffle interrupted the already somber silence that filled the void; a sniffle which turned into a faint cry, growing in volume with each and every passing second until one of the eldest sisters turned, looking down at her companion with a sharp look.

“Do not cry.” The eldest sister’s gaze was firm as she spoke. “She wouldn’t want for us to mourn.” Her tone, then, became softer. She didn’t fault the other for crying so freely…so shamelessly, after all, her companion has been accepted as one of them not long ago; a huntress to the Daughters of Artemis, their traditions are still entirely new to the other.

“Come now, sister, let us depart,” she added as she quickly led the younger woman out of the hut for she was masking away her own pain. “There’s still much for us to do.”

Unbeknownst to them, neither of the huntresses took notice of a golden eagle soaring high above in the sky, flying in circles for a long while until he finally dove down and landed gracefully on top of a tree where he blended in the background, easily hiding from the others. His eyes scanned the area with great care until he lets out a low chirped only his owner heard who popped her head out from her hiding place and started to move quietly like a shadow, entering the hut without trouble.

_‘Finally…’_ A sigh of relief left Kassandra’s lips after she stayed hidden for so long, getting up from the ground after she rolled into the hut with ease. She was now on her feet, brushing away the dirt and dust that littered on her armor, pulling her hood back to pick the leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. It’s always important to present oneself nicely, an advice given to her by Barnabas…or, to be more correct, often has to be reminded each and every time they set a course to Phokis where she made sure she wasn’t covered with the blood and guts of those _malákas_, the followers of Kosmos. That old man is even in her head right now when she found herself checking her own breath while she hoped she didn’t smell too terrible either.

She never cared much for her appearance while she was growing up, never gave much thought on how she would present herself; after all, vanity doesn’t have a place in a mercenary’s life. At least, that was before she came upon someone by mistake – the best mistake she ever made – she can’t recall the blade that was pointed right at her. All she could remember was a beauty, a beauty even Aphrodite cannot compare. A bold statement, a grave insult to the Goddess of Love, but she’s not wrong and getting smite at this moment would be worth it, as if the gods weren’t angry enough in her lifetime. She wouldn’t give a damn adding Artemis to the list however, the very top of the list.

“I have returned,” Kassandra said, grinning widely as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I know you told me to never return, but since when have I ever listened?” She laughed softly, but her chuckle slowly turned cheerless and the smile on her face faltered. The light in her gaze began to dim, her vision blurring when her eyes watered but she was quick to shut them. She cleared her throat loudly, though not loud enough to alert the others outside. Her composure regained.

“I missed you, you know? I’ve missed you so much, it hurts. I can’t stop thinking…I never stopped, I don’t even want to…” She lets out a soft sigh, trailing her sentence off. “Believe me, I tried. I tried so hard to move on.” She took on many lovers after and throughout the rest of her travels, hoping they would help her forget and mend her broken heart. They were pleasant, good people who gave her a good time. But all it did was make her think all of those nights she spent under the stars, the smell of fire and cooked deer meat filling the air; they knew how to keep each other warm during a cold night, looking down at a pair of warm, brown eyes gazing up at her, and her name being cried out like a desperate prayer.

_“Deer again?”_

_“Would you rather we cook and eat Ikaros instead?”_

_Ikaros lets out a loud squawk, his eyes full of disapproval at the cruel suggestion while he flapped his wings wildly. Both women laughed before they reassured the bird that would never come, still, he was watching them cautiously and was now perched several feet away from them._

_“I promise you there will be a better meal to come afterwards.” One of which Kassandra was dying to have, a craving she could no longer hide when her eyes darkened with desire._

“I came as soon as I heard…”

_They weren’t far from Chios. It was fortunate that the Adrestia was docked at a neighboring island before they immediately set sail when the news reached the Eagle Bearer. No one told them of the quelling storm that was about to come._

_Kassandra’s expression was dark, hardly concealing the thundering rage that was slowly growing on her face. None of the crew members on the Adrestia were brave to approach her while she was pacing back and forth on the deck like a lion, ready to strike at anyone who dares to get close. It’s surely a good reminder to them all never to cross the misthios unless they have a death wish. The ride to Chios was silent, almost silent._

_Her breathing was erratic and uneven, her eyes were full of rage but it didn’t outweigh the fear she felt deep in her core. A fear Barnabas hadn’t seen since he heard what became of young Phoibe. It worries him, the old man grew to see the other as if she was his own daughter and loves her even, it hurts him to see her suffering. He was the first to bravely approach her, reaching out to her until he felt a hand wrapped around his forearm in a gentle, yet, firm grip before his arm was released._

_“Not now…” Kassandra said, her voice shaky and weaker than ever. Her disheveled hair curtained her face, hiding away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. “I want to be left alone.” She said, walking over to the other side of the ship where the crew parted ways for her to cross._

“Oh Daphnae…” she whispered out, looking down at the body lain out on the table. “I should have been here.” _‘I should have been here, I should have…’_ She felt her exterior was beginning to break, covering her face as she shook her head slowly with the words in her mind continuously torturing her. The guilt felt heavy on her shoulders, ignoring what Barnabas had told her before she left.

_“It’s not your fault.”_

Of course it wasn’t her fault, she knew that already. But why does she still feel like she could have done more? She should have been here. She shouldn’t have given up so easily, thinking to herself how she should’ve fought harder for Daphnae. Damn the rules—the sisters and their opinions and a special damn to Artemis for being in the way. The last time she saw the huntress was years ago, the very day they stood on top of the hill that overlooked the Daughters of Artemis’s home; it was a beautiful evening too, but there was nothing beautiful when Kassandra’s world fell apart. A pain she felt the Cult of Kosmos could only dream of inflicting upon her.

She should’ve begged, begged on her knees and not giving a damn if she was humiliating herself in front of the others. And yet, she didn’t do any of those things nor did she regret walking away.

Kassandra walked away, ignoring how heavy her heart felt on that very day and the following days that came after. She respected the other woman’s wishes even when her heart was also being torn asunder. She couldn’t take Daphnae away from her home, seeing how happy she is being with her family – her sisters – it would be too cruel of her to do. Daphnae was content with her life and had everything she needed, so why take that away?

She cleaned her face, realizing she had been crying. It hurts to look down at her, wishing this was nothing more than an illusion or a horrible nightmare. She didn’t dare to reach out to her, knowing her soft skin no longer felt warm, but cold and stiff instead. Her lips looked kissable, but she knew she would only taste death.

Without shooting a second glance, one would have thought the leader of the Daughters of Artemis was soundly asleep if it weren’t for the fact how deathly pale she looked and the sight of the nasty gash on her side; the very reason why she’s crossing the Styx. Her entire frame shook before she took a moment to take a deep breath, in and out, calming down as her anger dissipated away.

“I love you.” _‘I always will.’_ She whispered out. “And I know you loved me too.” The moments they spent together and all these memories were proof enough. A comforting thought that helped ease away the hurt she felt.

Suddenly, her thoughts and reminiscing the past were interrupted by Ikaros’s cry, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching. Her head shot up, turning her head to the doorway and was gone before anyone could realize she was here. The last thing they all needed was bloodshed.

xxx

Kassandra watched from afar, keeping a good distant from the Daughters of Artemis when they’re all finally gathered together to burn Daphnae’s body. She whispered out a prayer along with them, closing her eyes when she felt a gentle breeze passing by before a bittersweet smile was adorned on her face, looking up to the moon and stars. “In another lifetime…” She murmured, casting the Daughters one last glance before she turned and walked away. There’s some important business she must take care of now. The Spear of Leonidas was in her hand, feeling the shaft burning in her hold when she gripped the weapon tightly as it resonated with her emotions.

“Now it is time to find the _maláka_ who did this."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you guys made it to the end and I still hope you all enjoyed the fic. I really do adore this pairing so I am planning to write more fics of them in the future because they deserve more love.


End file.
